List of notable Hitachi elevator installations
This is a list of notable Hitachi elevator installations. China Beijing *Midtown Beijing *Hotel Kunlun Shanghai *Shanghai World Finance Center (2008) *Pudong Kerry Center *Pudong Chateau Star River *Overseas International Plaza *The Park Place & The Puli Hotel *SML Center *Shinmay Union Square *Henderson Metropolitan *One Prime *China Pingan IFC *Yongda International Tower *Henderson Metropolitan Mall Guangdong *Evergrande International Center *Guangzhou Center Plaza *Metropolitan Plaza, Guangzhou *Haide Plaza *TBA Tower *Stock Exchange Guangzhou *Hilton Guangzhou Tianhe, Guangzhou *Avic Center *Zhonghang International Plaza *Hailing Island Crowne Plaza *Renaissance Huizhou Hotel *Park Lane Manor Shenzhen *Konka Development Building *The Langham Hotel Shenzhen *Guangzhou Central Park View *Sheraton Hotel Guangzhou *R&F Center and R&F Garden 28 *Taikoo Hui *Guangdong Finance Building *Guangdong Museum of History, Guangzhou *Guangdong Science Center *Guangdong Baiyun International Convention Center *Luogang Conference Center *Panyu Hospital *Vertical City International Center *Go Tone Building *Guangzhou Chow Tai Fook Finance Centre (2019, fastest elevators (21 m/s) in the world since 2019)Guinness World Record - Fastest lift (elevator) (archived version in 2019) Zhejiang *Hangzhou International Conference Center *JW Marriott Hangzhou *InterContinental Hangzhou Hotel *Four Seasons Hangzhou Hotel *Banyan Tree Hangzhou *Sapphire Mansion Hangzhou *The Mixc Complex Hangzhou *Qianjiang International Times Plaza *Sheraton Qiandao Lake Resort *Sheraton Wenzhou Hotel Sichuan *Xiangniang Square of Fantasia *The Excellncy *Maoye Center *Tianfu Times Square *Chengdu International Finance Square Shaanxi *Mile Park Wanda Plaza, Xi'an *China Merchants Bank Tower, Xi'an *HuaDong WanHe City Shopping Mall *Sofitel Xi'an *Qujian Hotel, Xi'an Hubei *The PuYu Hotel *Wanda Movie Park *Wanda Plaza *The Westin Hubei *Hubei University Hotel, Wuhan *The Fun F6 street, Wuhan Hunan *InterContinental Changsha Hotel *North Star Times Square *Pearl River Garden Hotel *Changsha Metro Chongqing *Hyatt Regency Chongqing *Changjiang International *Le Meridien Hotel Chongqing *Century Golden Resources Hotel Others *Futian Shangri-La Hotel, Shenzhen *Kerry Plaza Phase 1, Shenzhen *The Century Residences, Zhongshan *Sunshine Mall, Zhongshan *InterContinental Fuzhou Hotel, Fujian *Long Wish Hotel International, Jiangsu *Shangri-La Qingdao, Qingdao *Suzhou Science and Cultural Arts Center, Suzhou *Imperial Garden Jinyue Hotel, Taiyuan Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Kennedy Town Community Complex, Kennedy Town (2006) *One Prestige, North Point (2018) *ICAC Headquarters Building, North Point (2007) *Concordia Lutheran School, North Point (1968, slightly modernized by Hitachi in 2010, 2018) *Lai Tak Tsuen, Braemar Hill (1976, replaced in 2006-2008) **Lai Kit House (Block A) **Tak Chuen Lau (Block B) *Wah Ha Industrual Building, Quarry Bay (1972, slightly modernized by Hitachi in 2004) *Yalley Industrial Building, Wong Chuk Hang (1974) *Victory Industrial Building, Wong Chuk Hang (1973) *Yen Lai Building, Happy Valley (1975) *Shau Kei Wan Market, Shau Kei Wan (1973) *Sang Woo Building, Wan Chai (1984) *Universal House, Wan Chai (1982) *Siu Wah Mansion, North Point (1985) *Healthy Gardens, North Point (1980, slightly modernized by Hitachi in 1998) *Yen Po Court, North Point (1984) *Yen Mei Building, Wan Chai (1978) *Sunshine Mansion, North Point (1980) *Universal Towers, North Point (1981) *Shui Ki Industrial Building, Wong Chuk Hang (1973) *Magazine Court, Central (1983) *Island Garden, Shau Kei Wan (2019) *18 King Wah Road, North Point (2018) *Man King Building, Tin Wan, Aberdeen (1974) *Dragon Peak, Tin Hau (1983) Kowloon *Mayfair Garden Hotel, Jordan (1992) *Sino Centre, Mong Kok (1984, Refurbished in 2004) *Dundas Square, Mong Kok (1996) *Pakpolee Commercial Centre, Mong Kok (1984) *World Commerce Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982, modernized in 2007) *East Ocean Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982) *The Langham Hong Kong Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui (1989) *The Sun Arcade, Tsim Sha Tsui (1988) *Podium Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui (1997) *Montery Plaza, Kwun Tong (2016) *Enterprise Square, Kowloon Bay **Enterprise Square Three (2003) **Enterprise Square Five (Office Towers)(2007) **MegaBox (Shopping Centre), Kowloon Bay (2007) *Kai Tin Towers, Lam Tin (1979, Refurbished) *Mai Tak Industrial Building, Kwun Tong (1971) *Yen Kwong Mansion, Sham Shui Po (1981) *Jubilant Place, To Kwan Wan (1998) *Hung Hom Bay Centre, Hung Hom (1979, modernized by Hitachi in 2003) Residential Blocks only. Commercial Levels installed by OTIS. *United Building, Hung Hom (1972) Modernized by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd. in 2006. **Yin On Court **Fung Yi Court **Lung To Court **Hung Wan Court *CITE 33, Mong Kok (2009) *Le Prabelle Hotel, Mong Kok (2014) *Cetus Square Mila, Tai Kok Tsui (2018) *Core Y, The Hong Kong Polytechnic University, Hung Hom (2001) *Sum Ming Building, Sham Shui Po (1969) *Peninsula East, Yau Tong (2017) *Block 10-12, 19-23, Laguna City, Kwun Tong (1994) New Territories *CityWalk 2, Tsuen Wan (2010) *Tuen Mun Trend Plaza, Tuen Mun (1988) *MTR Tseung Kwan O Line Stations (2002)For stations between Yau Tong to Po Lam only. *TVB City, Tseung Kwan O Industrial Estate, Tseung Kwan O (2003) *Tung Chun Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1979) *Shing Mei Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1971) *Mai Wah Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1975, replaced in 2014) *Wah Wing Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1978, replaced in 2010) *MTR Tai Wai Station (1986)Two lifts were installed in 1986 by Hitachi, while the other two were installed by Mitsubishi in 2004 when the Ma On Shan Line was opened. *MTR Tai Po Market Station (1983) *Wing Kwai Factory Building, Tsuen Wan (1972) *Universal Industrial Centre, Fo Tan (1979) *Mai Shun Industrial Building, Kwai Chung (1973) *Wing Wah Industrial Building, Tsuen Wan (1972) *Tsuen Fung Building, Tsuen Wan (1980) *Sai Kung Building, Sai Kung (1984) *Kam Po Court, Sai Kung (1980) *The Spectra, Yuen Long (2018) *Tak Kay Building, Tai Po (1980) *Wing Cheung Buiding, Tai Po (1980) *On Dick Building, Tai Po (1978) *Mei Fat Building, Tai Po (1973) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Tung Tao Court, Aldrich Bay, Shau Kei Wan (2005, opened in 2007) *Oi Po House, Oi Tung Estate, Aldrich Bay, Shau Kei Wan (2005) *Yiu Tung Estate, Shau Kei Wan (1994) **Yiu Wah House **Yiu Lok House **Yiu Fu House **Yiu Fook House *Lung Tak Court, Stanley (2000) *Ying Ma House, Ma Hang Estate, Stanley (2000) *Yue Fal Court, Shek Pai Wan, Aberdeen (1980) Kowloon *Lei Mong House, Lei Yue Mun Estate, Yau Tong (2016) *Kwai Wah House, Lower Ngau Tau Kok Estate, Kowloon Bay (2015) *Mei Tak House, Mei Tung Estate, Kowloon City (2014) *King Shan Court, Wong Tai Sin (1982) *Hong Yat Court, Lam Tin (2001) *Tsui Ping (South) Estate, Kwun Tong (1991) **Tsui Chung House **Tsui Tung House *Choi Tak Estate, Kowloon Bay (2011) **Choi Yan House **Choi Yee House *Choi Foon House, Choi Fook Estate, Kowloon Bay (2011) *Choi Fai Estate, Ngau Chi Wan (1995) *King Hin Court, Wong Tai Sin (2001) *Ying Fuk Court, Wong Tai Sin (2001) *Lei On Court, Kwun Tong (2002) **Lei Yat House **Lei Yan House **Lei King House **Lei Yee House **Lei Hong House **Lei Ting House **Car Park New Territories *Kin Ming Estate, Tseng Kwan O (2003) **Ming Yu House **Ming Chau House **Ming Sing House **Ming Wik House **Ming Yat House **Ming Yuet House *Ching Tai Court, Tsing Yi (1988) *Fung Wo Estate, Sha Tin (2013) *King Wo House, Wo Che Estate, Sha Tin (2003) *Po Lam Estate, Tseung Kwan O (1988) **Po Tak House **Po Chi House **Po Kan House **Po Lam Shopping Centre *Mei Chuen House, Mei Tin Estate, Tai Wai (2013) *Tin Yat Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2002) *Yee Ming Estate, Tseung Kwan O (2014) *Tin Shui Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Shui Lung House **Shui Chuen House **Shui Shing House **Shui Sum House **Shui Yi House *Tin Yiu Estate, Tin Shui Wai (1993) **Yiu Chak House **Yiu Fung House **Yiu Tai House **Yiu Wah House *Tin Heng Estate, Tin Shui Wai (2001) **Hang Chun House **Hang Moon House **Hang Cheuck House **Hang Yan House *Shui Pin Wai Estate, Yuen Long (1981, 2012-2015) **Ying Shui House **Wu Shui House **Shan Shui House **Chuen Shui House **Hong Shui House *Yuet Lai Court, Kwai Chung (1982) *Shek Foon House, Shek Lei Estate, Kwai Chung (2013) *Kin Sang Estate, Tuen Mun (1989) **Lok Sang House **Yue Sang House **Hong Sang House **Tai Sang House *Kwai Luen Estate, Kwai Chung (2014) **Luen Yat House **Luen Yuet House *Kwong Fuk Estate, Tai Po (1982, 2014-2017) **Kwong Yan House (1982, 2014-2017) Elevators in these building replaced by Hitachi under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Yau House (1982, 2014-2017) **Kwong Wai House (2014-2017) Elevators in these building replaced by Marryat & Scott elevator under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Kwong Lai House (2014-2017) **Kwong Yee House (2014-2017) **Kwong Ping House (2014-2017) **Kwong Fuk Shopping Centre (1982) *Fu Tai Estate, Tuen Mun (2001) **Kwan Tai House **Fu Tai Shopping Centre **Fu Tai Estate Ancillary Facilities Block *Yu Chui Court, Sha Tin (2001) **Yu Foon House **Yu Moon House **Yu Yan House *Cheung Wah Estate, Fan Ling **Cheung Chung House (1984) **Cheung Tak House (1985) **Cheung Lai House (1985) *Cheung Lung Wai Estate, Sheung Shui (2015) **Ching Cheung House **King Cheung House *Tin Long House, Tin Ping Estate, Sheung Shui (1990) *On Shing Court, Sheung Shui (1990) *Kwai Chung Estate, Kwai Chung (2008) **Pak Kwai House **Hop Kwai House *Block 2,3 and 5, Lei Muk Shue Estate, Tsuen Wan (1975) Replaced into Hitachi in 1999-2003. *Shek Wai Kok Estate, Tsuen Wan **Shek Lin House (1982, 2017-2020) **Shek To House (1982, 2017-2020) **Shek Fong House (2015-2017) Elevators in these building replaced from Fiam under the Lift Modernisation Programme. **Shek Ho House (2015-2017) Lantau Island *Fu Tung Estate, Tung Chung (1997) *Yue Tung Court, Tung Chung (1997) Hitachi 1982 HKPH 1.jpg|1982 Hitachi elevators in Shek Wai Kok Estate. Modified Hitachi Schindler-style dot matrix numbers HK.jpg|Modernized Hitachi elevator in Hung Hom Bay Centre, Hong Kong. Hitachi_PRHs_1980s.jpg|1980s Hitachi elevators in Po Lam Estate. Hitachi_in_HKPHB_2000s.jpg|Hitachi elevator in a HOS estate (Tung Tao Court Carpark) Hitachi_2013_HKPH.jpg|Hitachi elevator in Fung Wo Estate. Macau *University of Macau, Hengqing Island, Taipa (Zhuhai in Mainland China) *Portas do Cerco (underground bus terminal)Hitachi Traction Elevator @Portas do Cerco Macau - YouTubeReplaced in 2018 into Shanghai Mitsubishi elevator, as the previous elevator was damaged by the flooding caused by Typhoon Hato in 2017. *The Venetian Macao (2007, hotel tower) *Rio Hotel Macau India *JW Marriott New Delhi Aerocity, New Delhi *JW Marriott Sahar, Mumbai (2015) *Nirlon Knowledge Park (Phase III), Mumbai *Vivarea, Mumbai *Richmond Tower, Mumbai *TCG Financial Center, Mumbai *Country Inn & Suites by Carlson (Sector 12), Gurgeon Indonesia Jakarta North Jakarta *Gading Marina Building, Kelapa Gading *North Jakarta Mayor's Office Central Jakarta *Monumen Nasional (Monas) (modernized in late 2013) *Indosat Building - Auditorium 001 *Kompleks Bank Indonesia - Building D *Sapta Pesona Building / Ministry of Tourism (1994) *Ministry of Home Affairs - Building A (2014)PT. Sarang Teknik Utama Indonesia (archived) *Ministry of Transportation *Ministry of Education and Culture (Old Building) *Skyline Building/Gedung Cakrawala *C.T.C Building, Senen (1960's, in derelict condition) *Fujifilm Building, Matraman (modernized in 2016) *The Plaza Residence (MidPlaza) *Plaza Sentral (1983)Two out of five elevators have been modernized into Schneider (Chinese brand) elevator. *Pusat Pengelolaan Kompleks Gelora Bung Karno (PPKGBK)English name: Central Management of Gelora Bung Karno Complex *Ratu Plaza (1981) **Ratu Plaza Office Tower **Ratu Plaza Apartment *Cipto Mangunkusumo Hospital (RSCM) **Paviliun Tumbuh Kembang **Deputy of Medical Building (modernized by Lawuindo) Plaza Sentral Hitachi Elevators 1.jpg|Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta, serving the higher floors (9-21). Two on the far right have been modernized into Schneider (Chinese brand) while the one on the left is still original. Plaza Sentral Hitachi Elevators 2.jpg|Hitachi elevators at Plaza Sentral, Jakarta, serving the lower floors (2-8). Plaza Sentral Hitachi Elevators 3.jpg|Closer look of the Hitachi elevators in Plaza Sentral, Jakarta that serves the lower floors (2-8) Hitachi Ratu Plaza 1F.jpg|Hitachi passenger elevators at Ratu Plaza, Jakarta (pictured on level 1) West Jakarta *Illigals Hotel and Club Mangga Besar (car park) *Glodok Jaya *Glodok Plaza Blok F/Murata Building (modernized by Hitachi) *Gajah Mada Plaza and Tower (1982) *Wisma Asia East Jakarta *Museum Indonesia - Taman Mini Indonesia Indah (1980) *Bimasakti Aviation Vocational School, Cipinang *Bank Central Asia - KCU Rawamangun South Jakarta *Ministry of Industrial (1984, modernized by Hitachi and Lines) *Wahana Tata Insurance Building, Kuningan *Metropolitan Medical Center (MMC), Kuningan (1987, some have been replaced into Sigma elevators) *Plaza Kuningan (1984) **North Tower (modernized) **South Tower **Annex and car park *Wisma Argo Manunggal (1984, some have been modernized by Otis) *Wisma Bakrie 1 *Lina Building (1982) *Wisma Staco (1996) *Wyndham Casablanca Jakarta (formerly The Park Lane Jakarta) (1996) *Patra Jasa Tower (1976, modernized in the 1990s)Some have been replaced into Mitsubishi NEXIEZ-MR units. *Artha Graha Building, Senayan Central Business District (1993) *Melawai Plaza (1983, will be replaced) *Pasaraya Grande - Building A (1986)These buildings have Hitachi Computer Control elevators. *Caza Suki Restaurant Blok-M *Golfhill Terraces Apartment *Graha Elnusa (1998, modernized by Otis in the 2010s) Other cities *Institute of Technology Bandung (2015) **Center for Arts, Design, and Language (CADL) **Center for Advanced Sciences (CAS) **Center for Infrastructure and Built Environment (CIBE) **Center for Research and Community Services (CRCS) *Bank Central Asia - Main Branch Office Dago, Bandung *Puslitbang tekMIRA, Bandung *GoSkate Building, Surabaya (1979, modernized by Pillar) *Hotel Satelit, Surabaya (permanently closed) *Eterindo, Gresik (1996) *Sunset Point Hotel, Bali (2017, 1980s elevator reinstalled by non-OEM) Hitachi elevators ITB-CADL Bandung.jpg|Hitachi MRL elevators at Institut Teknologi Bandung - Center for Arts, Design and Languages, Bandung, Indonesia. Japan Hokkaido Hakodate * Boni-Moriya Annex Building * Boni-Moriya Main Building (Modernized) * Mt.Hakodate Ropeway Station * Ito-Yokado Hakodate Store * MEGA Don Quijote Hakodate Store * Round One Hakodate Store * Four Points by Sheraton Hakodate (formerly Loisir Hotel Hakodate) * Hotel Heiseikan Haiyotei * Yunokawa Prince Hotel Wakamatsukan * Yunokawa Prince Hotel Nagisatei Sapporo * Sapporo TV Tower * Sapporo Prince Hotel * Sapporo Arush * Sapporo Norbesa * Sapporo PASEO * Sapporo ESTA * Tokyu Department Store Sapporo Store * Hotel Mercure Sapporo * Daiwa Roynet Hotel Sapporo Susukino * Tokyo Dome Hotel Sapporo * 4-Chome Plaza (4pla) * Sapporo Grand Hotel * F Dress Gobanmachi Building * F-45 Building * Odori Bisse * Sapporo Mitsui JP Building (Offices elevators) * Nissay Sapporo Building (Offices High Zone elevators) * APA Hotel Sapporo Susukino Ekimae * Shiroi Koibito Park * F-Dress Gobanmachi Building * Sapporo Station Underpass * Arche Building * Century Royal Hotel * Hotel Gracery Sapporo (Retail) * Hotel Resol Trinity Sapporo (Modernized from Mitsubishi elevators) * Sapporo Tokeidai Building (Service elevator) * Sapporo NS Building * Togashi Building * Several Stations in Sapporo Municipal Subway ** Kotoni (Tozai Line) ** Nijūyon-Ken (Tozai Line) ** Nishi-Nijūhatchōme (Tozai Line) ** Higashi-Sapporo (Tozai Line) ** Shiroishi (Tozai Line) ** Nangō-Jūsan-Chōme (Tozai Line) ** Nangō-Jūhatchōme (Tozai Line) ** Kanjō-Dōri-Higashi (Toho Line) ** Hōsui-Susukino (Toho Line) ** Tsukisamu-Chūō (Toho Line) Asahikawa * Asahikawa Grand Hotel Tomakomai * Hotel New Prince Tomakomai (Guestroom elevators) * Super Sports Xebio Tomakomai Yanaguchi Branch * AEON Mall Tomakomai * K's Denki Tomakomai Branch * MEGA Don Quijote Tomakomai Branch * Hokuren shop Tomakomai Branch * JR Numanohata Station * Tomakomai Citizen Activity Center Otaru * JR Otaruchikko Station * Wing Bay Otaru * Don Quijote Otaru Store * Otaru City General Museum Ebetsu * Ebetsu City River Disaster Prevention Station * Big house Nopporo Store * Big House Oasa Store * AEON Town Ebetsu * Nanporo Onsen Tōhoku Region Aomori * Hachinohe Station (2000) *Shin-Aomori Station (2009) *Hirosaki Station (2009/2010) Akita * Tayler Made, Tazawako outlet mall Kantō Region Tokyo *Tokyo Skytree (2011, handicapped elevator in Tembo Deck (350m) and Tembo Galleria (450m) elevators) *Tokyo Solamachi (2011, Tower Yard) *Ebisu Garden Place (1999) *Tokyo City Hall *Tokyo Station Underground Shopping Centre *Tokyo Disneyland Hotel *Tokyo Square Garden *Haneda Airport Terminal 2 *Haneda Airport International Terminal *Hotel New Otani *East Muromachi Mitsui Building *Marunouchi Park Building *Marunouchi Oazo *Sumitomo Mitsui Banking Corporation Head Office *Ekimise Asakusa *Shinjuku I-Land Tower (Bank S) *Shinjuku Nomura Building *Shinjuku Center Building (Bank 1 and 4) *Shinjuku Mitsui Building (Bank D) *Shinjuku Sumitomo Building (Carpark, Bank 2, 3, 5 and 7) *Lumine EST Shinjuku Branch *Adidas Brand Core Shinjuku Branch *Takeya Main Building, Ueno *Okachimachi Yoshi'ike Main Store Building, Ueno *Tower Records, Shibuya *Hilton Tokyo (public elevators) *Imperial Hotel *Apavilla Hotel Asakusa Mitsuke *Dentsu the Head Building (Caretta Shiodome) *Shiodome City Center *Keio Plaza Hotel (Main Tower Low Zone) *St.Tropez Ikebukuro *Animate Akihabara (Main Building) *Sun Square *Diver City Tokyo Plaza, Odaiba *Venus Fort, Odaiba *Mulan, Akihabara *atre1 Akihabara *Asakusa Matsuya *Ginza Wako *Ginza Melsa 2 *BVLGARI Ginza Tower *Grand Tokyo North Tower *Tokyu Plaza Harajuku Store *Daiso Harajuku Store (Takeshita Street) *GAP Store Ginza *Shitamachi Museum, Taito Ward *Tamagawa Takashimaya Department Store *Shinjuku Park Tower (North Tower) *Shinjuku NS Building (Bank C) *Shinjuku Monolith Building *Zion Building, Shinjuku *Humax Pavilion Shinjuku Annex *JA Building, Shinjuku *Yamada Denki LABI Shinjuku Higashi-Guchi Store *Yodobashi Camera Multimedia Shinjuku East Exit *SHiDAX Shinjuku Central Road Club *Shinjuku Pandora Building *Shinjuku Sunpark Building Annex *McDonald's Seibu Shinjuku Station Shop *Seibu Building, Shinjuku *Takano Shinjuku Main Store *Wamall Shinjuku *Seibu Ikebukuro Main Store (North Building) *Akimoto Building, Ikebukuro *Suzuki (スズキ) Building, Ikebukuro *Bic Camera Ikebukuro Main Store *Ikebukuro Tokyu Building *Ikebukuro Hata Building *Sunshine City Prince Hotel *WATERRAS *Railway stations in Tokyo (this includes Tokyo Metro, JR and other lines) **Oshiage Station (SKYTREE) (Tokyo Metro) **JR Bakurocho Station **JR Omori Station **Tokyo Station (Shinkansen tracks) **Tokyo Disneysea Monorail Stations **Tokyo Monorail Haneda Airport International Terminal Station Chiba * Garden Hotel Narita * AEON Mall Narita * Narita International Airport Terminal 1 Tochigi * Tokyu Harvest Club Kinugawa Kanagawa *Yokohama Landmark Plaza *Silk Center, Naka Ward, Yokohama *Fuji Xerox R&D Square *Nissan Global Headquarters *Kawasaki More's *CIAL Tsurumi Gunma * Takasaki station (Tracks 2→8) Chūbu Region Yamanashi * Tominoko Hotel Kawaguchiko * Jiragonno Fuji No Yakata * Kosuien Hotel Shizuoka * Atami Station (platforms 1 to 6) Aichi * Mode Gakuen Spiral Tower * Bic Camera Nagoya Store * Meitetsu Narumi Station * Matsuzaka Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Skyle Shopping Building * Kintetsu Passe Department Store * Chunichi Building * Nagoya Sakae Mitsukoshi Department Store * Nagoya Marriott Associa Hotel * Meitetsu Department Store Headquarters Main Building * Matsuzaka Department Store Nagoya Station Shops * Sunshine Sakae Fukui * Tsuruga Station Nagano * Nagano Station (Platforms 11-14) Ishikawa * APA Hotel Kanazawa Gifu * Gifu Station Pedestrian Bridge * Spa Hotel Alpina Hida Takayama (2008) * Country Hotel Takayama * Takayama Station Kansai Region Osaka * Tsutentaku Tower * Universal-City Station * Abeno Harukas Kintetsu Department Store * Youyou Park * Hanshin Department Store Umeda Headquarters * Nakanoshima Festival Tower * Osaka Station Building No. 3 * Osaka Station Pedestrian Bridge * Hotel Granvia Osaka * Kansai Airport Station (1994) * Mio Tennoji * H&M Dotonbori * Grand Front Osaka (North Building) Kyoto *APA Hotel Kyoto Ekihorikawadori Shiga * Nagahama Royal Hotel * Ohmi Community Center Chūgoku Region Okayama * Okayama Castle Hiroshima * Tokyu Hands Hiroshima Kyushu Region Fukuoka * Canal City Hakata (East Building) Okinawa * Okinawa Churaumi Aquarium * ANA InterContinental Manza Beach Resort Kuwait *Central Bank of Kuwait (New Headquarters), Kuwait City *Al Hamra Tower, Kuwait City *KIPCO Tower, Kuwait City *Arraya Centre, Kuwait City Malaysia Kuala Lumpur *Menara Bangkok Bank *Excellent Bonanza (2013) *BINJAI 8 *Banyan Tree Kuala Lumpur *Sogo KL (1993) *Grand Millenium Kuala Lumpur (1989) *Fahrenheit Suites Kuala Lumpur (formerly KL Plaza Suites) (1980s, modernized in 2017 by Hyundai) *Citrus Hotel *Hotel Fortuna (1980s) *Menara UOA Bangsar *Bangsar South Camellia Serviced Suites Penang *GAMA Department Store, George Town (1980, modernized) *KOMTAR, George Town *Wisma Greenhall (52 Jalan Green Hall), George Town (1991) *Wisma Central, George Town (1970) *Oriental Hotel Penang, George Town Others *1 Utama Shopping Centre, Petaling Jaya, Selangor (1995) *One World Hotel, Petaling Jaya, Selangor *Ria Apartment, Genting Highlands, Pahang *Heritage Hotel Cameroon Highlands, Tanah Rata, Cameroon Highlands, Pahang *City Square, Johor Bahru *Sutera Mall, Skudai, Johor Bahru Myanmar *Jasmine Palace Hotel, Yangoon (2015) *HAGL Myanmar Centre, Yangoon (2015) *Sedona Hotel, Yangoon (2015) *Shangri-La Residences, Yangoon (2015) Philippines *One Pacific Place, Manila *The Gramercy Residences, Manila *Techzone, Makati City *Centuria Medical Makati, Makati City *Knightsbridge Residences, Makati City *Century City Lifestyle Center, Makati City *Azure Urban Resort Residences - St. Tropez Tower, Parañaque City *Solemare Parksuites, Parañaque City *Landmark Department Store and Supermarket, Trinoma, Quezon City *EDSA Shangri-La Hotel, Ortigas Center, Mandaluyong City (installed 1992; modernized 2016/2017) *Landmark Makati, Makati City *Landmark Alabang, Muntinlupa *Robinsons Galleria Cebu, Cebu City *Isetann Cinerama Complex, Manila (replaced 1980s Hyundai lifts) *Spark Place, Cubao, Quezon City *Robinsons Magnolia extension, Quezon City (2019) (Chapel area) *Rustan's Makati, Ayala Center, Makati City *Crown Regency Hotel & Towers, Cebu City Qatar *InterContinental West Bay Hotel, Doha *Al Bidda Tower at West Bay, Doha *St. Regis Al Qassar Resorts, Doha *Al Barjeel Tower, Doha *Porto Arabia, Doha *Viva Bahria, Doha Saudi Arabia *Jeddah Gate Lot-E4, Jeddah *Grand Makkah Hotel, Makkah *Hotel Abeer Al Aziziya, Makkah *Rihab Hotel, Makkah *Al Othman Office Tower, Dammam *Kempinski Al Othman Hotel, Dammam *Burj Rafal, Riyadh Singapore East Region *Changi Airport Terminal 1 *Changi Airport Terminal 3 (2008) *Pasir Ris East Community Club *Bedok Residences *Singapore University of Technology and Design (2015) *Punggol Settlement Central Region *Hitachi Tower (1991) *Hong Leong Building *Prudential Tower *The Adelphi *The Golden Landmark *OG Albert Complex *Sim Lim Square *Fortune Centre (replacement from 1980s Express elevators) *Sin Tai Hin Building *North Bridge Centre *SMU Victoria Street *Golden Mile Complex *Liang Court, Clarke Quay (1985, modernized by Schindler in 2017) **Novotel Clarke Quay (1985, modernized by Schindler in 2017) *Four Points by Sheraton *Holiday Inn Atrium Singapore (1984) *OG Chinatown *Chinatown Plaza *M Hotel Singapore (Anson Road) *South Point, Tanjong Pagar *Drayott 8 (Draycott Park) *Regent Hotel Singapore (1982) *International Building *Tiffany - Ngee Ann City (1993) *Orchard Shopping Centre *Orchard Plaza *Courts Orchard *ISETAN - Wisma Atria *Grand Central Hotel *Vision Crest (Oxley Rise) *Hangout @ Mt. Emily *Serangoon Plaza *Hoa Nam Building *Aperia Mall, Kallang *Holland V Mall *Queensway Shopping Centre (1970s) *Cendex Centre *Regency Suites, Tiong Bahru *VivoCity (2006) *City Plaza *Parkway Centre *Katong Shopping Centre *Thomson Medical Centre *Fragrance Hotel Balestier *Fragrance Hotel Rose *Fragrance Empire Building *Ngee Ann Polytechnic - Block 50 & 52 *The Nexus, Bukit Timah *The Tessarina, Bukit Timah *Parc Sovereign Hotel - Tyrwhitt *Park Hotel Alexandra *Novena Regency *Tanjong Pagar Centre (2016) *Marina Bay Residences *Manulife Centre *One Raffles Place - Tower 2 West Region *Bukit Panjang Plaza *JCube, Jurong East (2012) *Westgate Shopping Centre, Jurong East (2013) *Hitachi Elevator Building, Jurong East *Faber Crest, Jurong East Thailand Bangkok Central Bangkok Ratchathewi and Phayathai * Asia Hotel Bangkok *The Sukosol Bangkok (Formerly Siam City Hotel) (Guestroom Elevators) *Wannasorn Tower *Supalai Premier @ Ratchathewi *Priest Hospital (Carpark Building) Victory Monument and Rama 6 * Ramathibodi Hospital (Building 1) * Rajavithi Hospital (Chalermprakiet Building) * Century the Movie Plaza Victory Monument * Queen Sirikit National Institute of Child Health (Her Majesty The Queen's 80th Anniversary Building) * Pong Lee Restaurant * Siam International Building * Mahidol University Faculty of Dentistry * Mahidol University Faculty of Science ** Chalermprakiet Building * Center One Extension Aree, Saphan Kwai, Pradipat and Sanampao * Piyavan Tower * Karnmanee Palace Hotel * Pearl Bangkok (2017) Bobae and Yaowaraj * Royal Princess Larn Laung Hotel * BMA General Hospital * 555 Suapa Market * Thonburi Bumrungmuang Hospital (Formerly SOHO Variety Mall) * Srikrung Wattana Building (Metro Building) *Sampeng Grand Plaza *Srijulsup Tower Ratchadapisek, Dindaeng and Rama 9 * Buildings managed by Grand Canal Land/GLand ** CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (with CPN) (2011) (Plaza elevators only) ** The Ninth Tower (2013) ** G Tower (2016) ** Unilever House ** Belle Grand Rama 9 Condominium * C.P. Tower 2 *Fortune Town *Grand Mercure Bangkok Fortune *RS Tower *Phibun Prachasan School *The Street Ratchada *Forum Tower *Princeton Bangkok *Poseidon Entertainment Complex *K.S. Building *21 Ratchada Building *The Travellers Hotel *Chaophya Park Hotel **Tarnthip Building **Hotel Building (Modernized from Mitsubishi elevators) Rattanakosin Island and Samsen * Vajira Hospital (Vajiravudh Building) * Star Dome Inn * Miramar Hotel Bangkok * Suneta Hostel Khaosan Pratunam and Petchaburi * Shibuya Pratunam *GLOW Pratunam Hotel Bangkok (2012) *City Complex *Supalai Premier @ Asoke *Villa Asoke *RHYTHM Phahon-Ari *The Circle Condominium *Bangkok Hospital **Building E **Carpark 1Replacement from Otis Elevators **Building H **Bangkok Plaza (Service elevator) *Bangkok Tower *Pratunam Park Hotel *White Palace Hotel *Spenza Hotel *Benz House *Rose House North Bangkok Central and North Phaholyothin * Union Mall * Elephant Tower * Major Cineplex Ratchayothin * The Avenue Ratchayothin * Mochit Bus Terminal * JJ Mall Donmuang, Bangkhen, West Ramintra and East Chaengwattana * Don Mueang Airport * Miracle Grand Convention Hotel * B.Care Medical Center Hospital * Jae Leng Plaza * Chaeng Watthana Government Complex * Centra Government Complex Hotel & Convention Centre Chaeng Watthana * Betagro Tower North Park * Vibhavadhi Hospital (Building 4) * Chulabhorn Hospital Bangsue, Bangpho and Rama 7 * King Mongkut's University of Technology North Bangkok * Gateway at Bangsue (2018) East Bangkok ์Nawamin, East Ramintra and Minburi * Fashion Island * Amorini Ramintra Boutique Lifestyle Mall * Saha Farm Nawamin Headquarters * Seriruk Hospital * Nawamin 9 General Hospital * The Canal Hotel Ramkamhaeng, Huamak and Bang Kapi * The Mall Bangkapi (1994) * The Mall 3 Ramkhamhaeng * Vejthani Hospital * F.B.T. Sport Complex * Ramkamhaeng Hospital (Building C) * Mall Suites Express Srinakarin * The Grand Fourwings Convention Hotel * Seacon Square (Robinson Dept. Store, 1994) * Paradise Park (1994) South Bangkok Sathorn, Silom, Surawongse and Bangrak * C.P. Tower 1 * Saint Louis Hospital *Saint Louis College *The Tawana Bangkok *Narai Hotel *King Royal Garden Inn *Lerdsin Hospital **Kanchanapisek Building *Chartered Square *Srifeungfung Building *YWCA Tower *Evergreen Laurel Hotel Sathorn Bangkok *UOB Head Offices Sathorn (Robot Building) *AIA North Sathorn *Thaniya Plaza (BTS Wing) *Bangkok Christian Hospital (Moh Welles Building) *Boonmitr Building *Liberty Square *BNH Hospital (Zone B) *Sriboonruang Building 1 *Sriboonruang Building 2 *Sivadol Building *Southeast Insurance Building *Panjapat Building *The Heritage Bangkok *Ocean Insurance Building *CAT Telecom Tower *Chulalongkorn Hospital **Bhumisiri Mangkhalanusorn Building **Elderly Building *Preeda Building (1960s) *Thaniya Inn Asoke, Phrompong and Thonglor-Ekamai * Sukhumvit Plaza *Robinson Sukhumvit *Some of the buildings in The EmDistrict **The EmQuartier (2015) **Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier (2015) *The Four Wings Hotel Bangkok *K Tower *Asoke Towers and The Pride Asoke (1984) *Major Cineplex Sukhumvit (Service elevator) *Somerset Lake Point Bangkok *Bangkok Business Center *Richmond Building *ROYCE Private Residences *The Davis Bangkok Hotel (Carpark A) *Samitivej Sukhumvit Hospital (Building 2) *Lee House *Sakura Sky Residence *Nuam Complex *Camillian Hospital *Aneckvanich 3 Building *Donki Mall Thonglor (2019) Nana, Ploenchit and Chidlom * Zenith Sukhumvit Hotel Bangkok * Home Pro Plus Wave Place Branch * Radisson Suites Bangkok Sukhumvit * FuramaXclusive Sukhumvit * The Prime Sukhumvit 11 * Boulevard Hotel Bangkok (Formerly Amari Boulevard Bangkok) (Siam Wing) * Adelphi Suites Bangkok * Hope Land Hotel and Residence Sukhumvit 8 * Krungsri Bank Head Office Ploenchit (2018) Siam, Ratchaprasong, Ratchadamri and Samyan * Amarin Plaza (1984-2019) * Amarin Tower (1984-2019) *MBK Center (1984) *MBK TowerThese buildings installed with Hitachi DFRS (Destination Dispatch) system.Modernized from 1984 Hitachi elevators. *Maneeya Center (North building) *Srijulsup Tower *Siam@Siam Design Hotel Bangkok *Siam Motors Headquarters *Chulalongkorn University **Faculty of Economics **Mahittalathibet Building *Siam Square One (2014) (elevators only) *Bangkok City Inn *Royal Thai Police Headquarters *Royal Thai Police General Hospital **Queen's Chalermprakiet Building **Pharmarcy Building **Bhumibol Rajanusorn Building **Waste Water Treatment Building **Mongkol Kanchanapisek Building *Stadium One *The Market Bangkok (2019) Bangna, Bangchak, Onnut and Phrakanong * At Mind Executive Suites Sukhumvit 85 * RHYTHM Sukhumvit 50 * Sky Walk Condominium * Century The Movie Plaza Sukhumvit (2017) * Interlink TowerModernized from Otis elevators * Hey Ha Easy Hotel * AVANI Sukhumvit Bangkok Other districts * Tongtara Riverview Hotel * MEA Headquarters Klongtoei - Wattanawipas Building (2018) North Thonburi Pinklao and Wanglang * Siriraj Hospital ** 84th Anniversary Building (West wing) ** Out Patient Department Building ** Car Park Building 1 ** Asdang Building ** 100th Year Somdech Phra Srinagarindra Building ** Lottery Building ** Syamindra Building * Siriraj Piyamaharajkarun Hospital * Eye Ear Nose Throat Hospital (Building 2) Klongsan, Charoennakhon and Daokanong * Sinn Sathorn Tower (Low zone elevators) * Millennium Hilton Bangkok * Taksin Hospital ** Administration Building ** Inpatient Building * Magnolias Waterfront Residences (2018) * The Residences at Mandarin Oriental Bangkok (2018) * IconSiam (Luxury Wing, 2018) Bangplad and Talingchan * Yanhee International Hospital * Thonburi 2 Hospital (Building 2) South Thonburi Bangkae, Bangwa and Nongkaem *The Mall Bangkae (1994) *Seacon Bangkae (Formerly Future Park Bangkae) (1992) *The Explace (2016-2017) * Santa Inn and Department Store * Siam University (Building 12) Bangmod and Rama 2 *Innovative Learning Institute *King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonburi (KMUTT) **Central Building 2 ** Central Building 3 ** Central Building 4 ** Central Building 5 **School of Liberal Arts ** Office of the President ** Continuous Education Center * King Mongkut's University of Technology Thonguri (KMUTT) Bangkuntien Campus ** Offices Building Central Region Nonthaburi Rattanathibet and Ngamwongwan * The Mall Ngamwongwan * Pantip Ngamwongwan * CentralPlaza Rattanathibet * Pak Ping Ing Tang Boutique Hotel * Nonthavej Hospital * Central Chest Institute of Thailand * Metropolitan Electricity Authority - 1st Building (Modernized by Otis) Chaengwattana and Pakkret * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana (Service elevators) * Jasmine International Tower * Pakkret Municipality Office * Charming Riverside Condominium Bangyai * The Square Bangyai * Bangyai Hospital Samut Prakan Bangplee and Bangbor * The Marvel Experience Thailand (2018-2019, now closed) * Nawaminthrachinuthit Triam Udomsuksa Pattanakarn School * Assumption University Samut Prakarn Campus (Carpark) Samrong and Paknam * Samut Prakan Hospital ** Service Building ** 8 Storey Building * Muangsamut Puchao Hospital * Vibharam Hospital Chaiprakarn * Yuwaprasart Waithayopathum Hospital Other districts * Chakri Naruebodindra Medical Institute Pathumthani Rangsit * Future Park Rangsit * Zeer Rangsit * Asia Airport Hotel * Rangsit University ** Rattanakunakorn Building ** Arthit Ourairat Building * Pathumvech Hospital * PatRangsit Hospital (Building 2) Other districts * Thammasat University Hospital * North Bangkok University Rangsit Campus ** Study Building 1 ** Dormitory Nakhon Pathom City Center * Mida Grande Hotel Dhavaravati Nakhon Pathom * Nakhon Pathom Hospital ** Administration Building ** Children Building ** Pediatrics Ward * River Hotel Other districts * Salaya Pavilion Hotel Samut Sakhon Mahachai * Mahachai 2 Hospital * Samut Sakhon Hospital (38th Anniversary Building) Other districts * Nakhon Tha Chalom Hospital Ayutthaya City Center * Krungsri River Hotel * Ayutthaya Grand Hotel * Classic Kameo Ayutthaya * The Sky Shopping Center * Ampo Residence * Phra Nakhon Si Ayutthaya Hospital (Chalermprakiet Building) Suphanburi City Center * Banharn-Jamsai Tower * Chaophraya Yommarat Hospital ** Administration Building ** Medical Service Building ** Banharn-Jamsai Silpa'archa 3 Building ** Chalerm Phrabaramee Building ** Special Patient Building * Khum Suphan Hotel Other cities * Srinakharinwirot University Ongkarak Campus, Nakhon Nayok (Faculty of Medicine) * Monkey Mall, Lopburi * Somdej Phraphutthaloetla Hospital, Samut Songkhram (Kanchanaphisek Building) North Region Chiangmai City Center * Maya Lifestyle Shopping Center * CentralFestival Chiangmai * CentralPlaza Chiangmai Airport (Carpark elevators) * The Empress Hotel * Dusit Princess Chiangmai * Viangbua Mansion * Furama Chiangmai * Chiangmai University ** Faculty of Medicine (Rajanakarin Building) Other Cities * CentralPlaza Lampang, Lampang * Sripong Park, Uttaradit Northeast Region Nakhon Ratchasima City Center * The Mall Korat (Oasis Zone and Offices Tower) * Klang Plaza Jomsurang * Klang Plaza Asdang * Dusit Princess Korat * Maharat Nakhon Ratchasima Hospital ** Chalermphrakiet Building ** LP Koon Building ** Pharmacist and Dentist Dorm ** Physician Dorm ** Staff Dorm * Sima Thani Hotel Udonthani City Center * Tukcom Landmark Plaza * Karin Hotel Khonkaen * Charoenthani Hotel * Khonkaen Airport East Region Chonburi Pattaya * Discovery Beach Hotel * Siam@Siam Design Hotel Pattaya * Hilton Pattaya (Guestroom elevators) * CentralFestival Pattaya Beach (Service elevators) * Cholchan Pattaya Beach Resort * Grand Jomtien Palace Hotel * Pattaya Exhibition and Convention Hall (PEACH) * The Now Pattaya * Bangkok Hospital Pattaya ** Building B ** Building C ** Building D Sriracha and Laemchabang * Pacific Park Sriracha * Pacific Park Hotel * Queen Savang Vadhana Memorial Hospital ** 100 Years Memorial Building ** Mahidol Adulyadej Building * Samitivej Sriracha Hospital (Building C and Building D) * The City Hotel Sriracha * Arize Hotel Sriracha * Vibharam Hospital Laemchabang Other districts * CentralPlaza Chonburi (Service elevators) Other cities * New Travel Lodge Hotel, Chanthaburi West Region Prachuap Khiri Khan Hua Hin * InterContinental Hua Hin Resort (BlúPort Wing) * Hua Hin Grand Hotel and Plaza * My Vimarn Hua Hin Hotel & Spa * City Beach Resort * Bangkok Hospital Hua Hin Other cities * Novotel Hua Hin Cha Am Beach Resort & Spa, Petchaburi South Region Songkhla Hatyai * Lee Gardens Plaza Hotel * Diana Shopping Mall * New Season Hotel * CentralFestival Hatyai * The Regency Hotel Hatyai * PS Extra Hotel Hatyai * Robinson Hatyai * Asean Plaza Hatyai * Z Sleep Hotel Other districts * M Hotel * BP Samila Beach Hotel & Resort Nakhon Si Thammarat City Center * Robinson Ocean Nakhon Si Thammarat * Thai Hotel (Now modernized) Phuket City Center * Phuket Rajabhat University * Limelight Avenue * Vajira Phuket Provincial Hospital * Phuket Merlin Hotel Other districts * Kata Palm Resort & Spa * Phuket International Airport Other cities * CentralPlaza Suratthani, Suratthani * Park View Hotel, Yala United Arab Emirates Dubai *Dubai Festival City (2007) *Crowne Plaza Festival City Hotel (2007) *InterContinental Hotel & Tower Festival City (2007) *Blue Bay Tower at Business Bay *Emirates Financial Tower *Atlantis The Palm *Ocean Height *Radisson Royal Hotel Dubai *Sulafa Tower *Burj Al Salam *Badri Building *Mercato Shopping Mall *Ansar Gallery Karama Others *Nation Towers, Abu Dhabi *Bin Dhaen Tower, Sharjah *United Arab Bank Tower, Sharjah Other countries *Juche Tower, Pyongyang, North KoreaDPRK Juche Tower(6) - Flickr (1982) *Koryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North KoreaKoryo Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea - Flickr (1985) *Sosan Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea *Lacasa, Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam Former installations Below here is a list of Hitachi elevators that are no longer exist. Hong Kong *Tung Lung House, Tai Hang Tung Estate, Shek Kip Mei (1983-2021)Elevators in these building replaced by Thyssenkrupp under the Lift Modernisation Programme. *Tin Shing Factory Building, Kennedy Town (1974) Building demolished in 2019. Indonesia *Wisma Sudirman, Jakarta (1979-2017, building demolished, now Sudirman Square) *Plaza Darya Varia (Plaza Barito), Jakarta (1980-20??, building demolished)Building demolished to make way for a condominium known as La Maison Barito, which was completed in 2016 and now contains Schindler 5500 elevators. *Mutiara Malioboro I Hotel, Yogyakarta (1970s-2013, replaced into Schindler 3300 AP elevators)(Re) Before & After - Elevators at Mutiara Malioboro I Hotel, Yogyakarta, ID - YouTube Singapore *Block 75, 76 Commonwealth Drive HDB (1963/4-2014, refurbished in the 1990s, blocks redeveloped) *Various HDB (formerly JTC) blocks in Taman Jurong (1970s-2012, blocks redeveloped) **Block 10 Yung Ping Road **Block 66 Yung Kuang Road *Serangoon Plaza (Mid 1960s-2017, modernized in the 1980s, building closed for redevelopment) Hitachi Elevators Serangoon Plaza SG.JPG|3 Hitachi passenger elevators at Serangoon Plaza, Singapore. These elevators were shut down permanently in 2017 for building redevelopment (photo taken in mid 2009) Notes and references Hitachi